Mahavogga 1.76
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> First Khandaka >> 1.76 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FIRST KHANDHAKA(THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) Chapter-76 : Establishing Questionnaire for Newcomers & Ordination by Learned Monks Only. 1. At that time ordained Bhikkhus were seen who were afflicted with leprosy, boils, dry leprosy, consumption, and fits. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that he who confers the upasampada ordination, ask (the person to be ordained) about the Disqualifications (for receiving the ordination). And let him ask, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in this way: 'Are you afflicted with the following diseases, leprosy, boils, dry leprosy, consumption, and fits? 'Are you a man? 'Are you a male? 'Are you a freeman? 'Have you no debts? 'Are you not in the royal service? 'Have your father and mother given their consent? 'Are you full twenty years old? 'Are your alms-bowl and your robes in due state? 'What is your name? 'What is your upajjhaya's name?' 2. At that time the Bhikkhus asked the persons who desired to receive the upasampada ordination about the Disqualifications, without having them instructed beforehand (how to answer). The persons that desired to be ordained, became disconcerted, perplexed, and could not answer. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that you first instruct (the persons desirous of being ordained), and then ask them about the Disqualifications.' 3. Then they instructed (the candidates) in the midst of the assembly; the persons desirous of being ordained became disconcerted, perplexed, and could not answer nevertheless. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that you instruct them aside, and ask them about the Disqualifications before the assembly. And you ought, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to instruct them in this way: You ought first to cause them to choose an upajjhaya; when they have chosen an upajjhaya, their alms-bowl and robes must be shown to them, "This is your alms-bowl, this is your sanghati, this is your upper robe, this is your under garment; come and place yourself here."' 4. Ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus(Monks) instructed them; the persons desirous of being ordained, though they had been instructed, became disconcerted, perplexed, and could not answer. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), instruct them. If they do, they commit a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that a learned, competent Bhikkhu instruct them.' 5. At. that time persons instructed them who were not appointed to that. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), instruct them without being appointed to that. He who so instructs, commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that an appointed Bhikkhu is to instruct them. And (this Bhikkhu), O Bhikkhus(Monks), is to be appointed in this way: One may either appoint himself, or one may appoint another person. And how is (a Bhikkhu) to appoint himself? Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. N. N. desires to receive the upasampada ordination from the venerable N. N. If the Sangha is ready, I will instruct N. N." Thus one may appoint himself. 6. 'And how is (a Bhikkhu) to appoint another person? Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, &c. N. N. desires to receive the upasampada ordination from the venerable N. N. If the Sangha is ready let N. N. instruct N. N." Thus one may appoint another person. 7. 'Then let that appointed Bhikkhu go to the person who desires to be ordained, and thus address him: "Do you hear, N. N.? This is the time for you to speak the truth, and to say that which is. When I ask you before the assembly about that which is, you ought, if it is so, to answer: 'It is;' if it is not so, you ought to answer: 'It is not.' Be not disconcerted, be not perplexed. I shall ask you thus: 'Are you afflicted with the following diseases, &c?'"' 8. (After the instruction, the instructor and the candidate) appeared together before the assembly. 'Let them not appear together. Let the instructor come first and proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. N. N. desires to receive the upasampada ordination from the venerable N. N.; he has been instructed by me. If the Sangha is ready, let N. N. come." Then let him be told: "Come on." Let him be told to adjust his upper robe (&c., see chap. 29. 2 ), to raise his joined hands, and to ask (the Sangha) for the upasampada ordination (by saying), "I ask the Sangha, reverend Sirs, for the upasampada ordination; might the Sangha, reverend Sirs, draw me out (of the sinful world) out of compassion towards me. And for the second time, reverend Sirs, I ask, &c. And for the third time, reverend Sirs, I ask, &c." 9. 'Then let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. This person N. N. desires to receive the upasampada ordination from the venerable N. N. If the Sangha is ready, let me ask N. N. about the Disqualifications. '"Do you hear, N. N.? This is the time for you (&c., see § 7, down to:) you ought to answer: 'It is not.'" '"Are you afflicted with the following diseases, &c.?" 10. 'Then let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. This person N. N. desires to receive the upasampada ordination from the venerable N. N.; he is free from the Disqualifications; his alms-bowl and robes are in due state. N. N. asks the Sangha for the upasampada ordination with N. N. as upajjhaya. If the Sangha is ready, &c."' End of the regulations for the upasampada ordination.